This invention relates to the processing of Aloe vera gel, and more particularly to a product and controlled temperature process in which antioxidants and other stabilizing agents are used to stabilize the Aloe vera gel.
Aloe vera is a tropical or subtropical plant of the lily (Liliaceae) family that has leaves growing in a spiral rosette pattern around a central stem. The leaves of the Aloe vera plant contain a viscous but essentially clear gel given structural rigidity by hair-like connective fibers that run therethrough. Freshly excised from the plant, Aloe vera gel has been used for centuries by those living where the plant naturally grows as a health and beauty aid.
For example, Aloe vera is a traditional anti-inflammatory topical ointment used to combat the inflammation and pain caused by jelly fish stings, insect bites, sunburn and the like. Aloe vera soothes and cools the inflamed skin, numbs the pain associated with the inflammation and prevents itching.
Aloe vera is a traditional remedy for many digestive disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome, ulcerative colitis, Crohn""s disease, oesophagitis, peptic ulcers and oral lesions. Additionally, as an abundant source of essential nutrients, Aloe vera is a nutritional supplement and a detoxifying tonic that revitalizes the body. Moreover, as a beauty aid, Aloe vera enhances the ability of the skin to absorb moisture, thus revitalizing the skin.
The therapeutic qualities of the clear gel of the Aloe vera plant described above depend on the freshness of the gel. For example, the pain of a sunburn may be stopped, not to reoccur, by applying the clear gel from a leaf that has just been cut, but if the gel has been exposed to air and light for several hours the therapeutic powers are partially lost.
Several processes have been developed and are employed to preserve the freshness and therapeutic qualities of the Aloe vera gel. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a prior art process 10 for preserving the freshness and therapeutic qualities of the Aloe vera gel. The Aloe vera gel is heated to 49xc2x0 C. at step 12. At step 14, ascorbic acid is added. At step 16, the Aloe vera gel is cooled to about 25xc2x0 C. The existing processes, such as process 10 of FIG. 1, however, cannot meet the demands of today""s marketplace.
The beneficial properties of the Aloe vera plant have created a demand for Aloe vera gel and Aloe vera products in regions where Aloe vera may not be grown. Thus, the market area for Aloe vera gel has expanded far from Aloe vera sources and the distance to the marketplaces has greatly increased. Accordingly, Aloe vera gel is delivered to the marketplaces by transcontinental transport, such as by truck or train, and by transoceanic transport, such as by ship. Environmental control during transcontinental and transoceanic transport is difficult. Environmental conditions, such as light, temperature, and humidity are extreme and place a great stress on the Aloe vera gel. Moreover, production of Aloe vera products in large quantities translates into longer storage times, and therefore, a need for products with longer shelf-lives.
The greater demand for Aloe vera in more remote marketplaces requires an Aloe vera gel with a stability that the existing stabilizing processes cannot provide. Accordingly, a need exists for a stabilizing process and a resulting Aloe vera gel that retains its beneficial properties while experiencing the extreme environmental conditions of transcontinental and transoceanic transport. Moreover, a need exists for an Aloe vera gel with a significantly increased shelf life. The present invention provides such a process and gel.
The present invention disclosed herein comprises a product and process for stabilizing Aloe vera gel. In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a process for stabilizing Aloe vera gel that comprises the steps of heating the Aloe vera gel to a temperature in the range of from about 35xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., adding to the heated Aloe vera gel a tocotrienol/tocopherol blend in an amount from about 0.01% to about 2.0% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel, and cooling the heated Aloe vera gel to a temperature in the range of from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. The process may further comprise the step of adding rosmarinic acid in an amount from about 0.01% to about 0.5% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel. The process may further comprise the step of adding polyphenols in an amount from about 0.01% to about 0.7% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a process for stabilizing Aloe vera gel that comprises the steps of heating the Aloe vera gel to a temperature in the range of from about 35xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., adding to the heated Aloe vera gel rosmarinic acid in an amount from about 0.01% to about 0.5% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel, and cooling the heated Aloe vera gel to a temperature in the range of from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. The process may further comprise the step of adding polyphenols in an amount from about 0.01% to about 0.7% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel.
In another aspect of the invention, the present invention is directed to a process for stabilizing Aloe vera gel that comprises the steps of heating the Aloe vera gel to a temperature in the range of from about 35xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., adding to the heated Aloe vera gel polyphenols in an amount from about 0.01% to about 0.7% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel, and cooling the heated Aloe vera gel to a temperature in the range of from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. The process may further comprise the step of adding a tocotrienol/tocopherol blend in an amount from about 0.01% to about 2.0% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel.
Any of aforementioned processes may further comprise the step of adding ascorbic acid in the amount from about 0.05% to about 1.0% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel. Additionally, the processes may include the step of adding at least one stabilizing agent in an amount from about 0.01% to about 6.0% based on the weight of the Aloe vera gel. The stabilizing agent may be sodium benzoate, citric acid, potassium sorbate, phosphoric acid, glucono-delta-lactone, or any combination thereof. The heated Aloe vera gel may be mixed during the process to insure a homogeneous mixture. The product may be produced by any of aforementioned processes.